


Eye of the Beholder

by Saurynn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Devotion, Fighting for Dominance, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sparring, ackerbond, possessive Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurynn/pseuds/Saurynn
Summary: "What the fuck is your problem?!" Levi hisses. "Why have you been staring at me like that all day?""Like how?" Erwin asks. He knows how. He wants to make Levi say it."Like you can't stand it when anyone else looks at me."There it is. He’s put it into words. Spoken what had been silently between them from the beginning. And like a spark of ignition, the air between them rises several degrees. Erwin’s eyelids lower, resuming the dark look he’d worn most of the day."Because I /can’t/ stand it."
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 38
Kudos: 226





	Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [В глазах смотрящего](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355042) by [Gwailome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwailome/pseuds/Gwailome)



> This is a continuation of a post I made a few days ago about Erwin getting possessive over Levi because he can't handle his own desire to fuck him into the dirt.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

That is the final straw! It’s the third time Levi has caught Erwin standing a bit away, shooting death glares his way. Levi is used to having Erwin’s eyes on him. From the day he was recruited, the sexual tension was palpable. It was obvious how much Erwin desired him. Levi feels exactly the same. But Levi is much better at masking that lust than Erwin. Or maybe it’s not that Erwin is particularly bad at hiding it… It’s just that ever since Levi saw the hunger in those blue eyes the day Erwin captured him, it’s made it easier for Levi to recognize that same hunger even in the repressed looks Erwin gives him. 

But today is different. He doesn’t know what Erwin’s problem is, but all day he’s been staring at Levi in open lust. The looks he gives anyone who approaches Levi should be enough to kill.

When it comes time for training in hand-to-hand combat, Levi isn’t really surprised that Erwin butts in and steals Levi from his assigned training partner. Levi goes willingly, following Erwin a bit away from the other soldiers who are all pairing off to spar. 

He’s irritated. Erwin is supposed to be the level-headed one, but his aggressive looks throughout the day were bringing them unwanted attention. It’s not like they’ve even done anything, but it feels like Erwin is trying to give away some secret between them. So when they reach the edge of the trees, Levi keeps walking, subtly disappearing into the privacy of the forest. Of course Erwin follows.

A safe distance in, Levi turns, quick as lightning, pressing Erwin against a tree by a hand on his chest. 

“What the  _ fuck _ is your problem?” He hisses.

Erwin has the audacity to look confused. Feigning innocence? Or is he really that oblivious?

“Wipe that stupid look off your face… you know what this is about. Why have you been staring at me like that all day?”

Erwin smirks down at him. “Like what?” He asks, knowing exactly what he was staring at him like. 

“Tch.” Levi glares. Erwin wants to make him say it. “Like you can’t stand when anyone else looks at me.”

There it is. He’s put it into words. Spoken what had been silently between them from the beginning. And like a spark of ignition, the air between them rises several degrees. Erwin’s eyelids lower, resuming the dark look he’d worn most of the day. 

“Because I  _ can’t  _ stand it.” Erwin eases out of Levi’s hold, stepping away and lowering himself into a sparring position. Levi finds himself mirroring him instinctively. He doesn’t know what Erwin’s aim is, but he can multitask.. spar and talk. Erwin circles him, looking for a weak spot in his defenses as he continues. “I can’t stand when they look at you.” He throws a jab, which Levi easily avoids. “Because I realized something,” Erwin says as he dodges a kick.

Levi is trying to figure out what Erwin is getting at, frustrated that the man has decided the fight is more important than finishing his explanation at that moment. He parries Erwin’s attacks, slowly being pushed back by the way his movements are gaining strength and purpose. He’s about to launch a counter attack to get out of whatever trap Erwin is backing him into, when he’s caught off guard by Erwin speaking again.

“I was frustrated with myself, and I was thinking..” Erwin suddenly says, using Levi’s distraction to swipe his feet from under him. He pins Levi face down on the ground, one arm bent into a firm hold behind his back. Erwin’s voice drops low and thick. “How does anyone look at you and  _ not _ want to fuck you into the dirt?” 

Levi’s eyes widen at the lewd admission and the feeling of Erwin’s heavy weight lowering onto him. Even through their clothes, Erwin’s bulge is hot and hard where it presses into Levi’s cheeks, drawing a groan from him. 

Before Levi can say anything in return, Erwin is speaking again, apparently not finished. “How can it be possible that others don’t see all of the power housed inside your tiny body and not feel the need to crush you beneath them?” And Levi feels Erwin’s expansive hand grip his tiny waist as he pushes his hips down into him in a slow grind that steals his breath away. “I’ve come to the conclusion that they all must secretly want you this way. And  _ that _ -“ he grinds down again, “is why I can’t help but resent anyone who looks at you.”

Levi is heavily aroused by the way Erwin is moving over him. Getting fucked into the dirt doesn’t sound half-bad really. Yet, he takes offense to some of what Erwin just said. In one quick move, he shoves Erwin off of him, rolling out from under him. As Erwin gets to his feet, Levi rushes him, pushing him back against a tree, hand to his throat in warning. 

“I thought you were supposed to be intelligent,” Levi spits.

Erwin’s brows twitch in anger at that, but he’s forced to remain silent by Levi’s hand. 

“First of all, I think you have your own problem with cuteness aggression. You want to crush me because I’m smaller than you? That’s not very romantic, is it?” Erwin really looks like he wants to speak, but Levi tightens his grip and leans in, pressing his other hand into Erwin’s bulge. “More importantly.. If you’re so impressed by my strength, then what makes you think you can take me, hm? You assumed because I’m small, I like to get fucked?” He leans back to look Erwin over appraisingly. “Maybe if you win this match, I  _ will _ let you. But when I win…” his hand trails down lower past Erwin’s balls, pressing through the barrier of his pants. “..I’ll be taking you.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Erwin shoves Levi off, but not before Levi catches the glint in the man’s eyes that says he wouldn’t be that opposed to the idea. Levi smirks as he lets Erwin compose himself. He resumes his circling, removing his uniform jacket, making sure to pointedly drag his eyes across Levi’s body as he does.

It’s  _ so  _ on. Levi removes his own jacket, tossing it to the side. All of their lingering looks and misdirected quarreling over the past months has led to this moment.

This time, it’s Levi who makes the first move. Using his speed to his advantage, he keeps Erwin on his toes. He sends his fists and boots flying at the larger man, forcing him to continuously either block or dodge. Levi knows from experience it will take more than this to bring Erwin Smith to his knees. 

Next time Levi goes in for an attack, he’s cut off by Erwin’s fist shooting for his face. Levi left him that opening on purpose, however. Expecting it makes it easy to side-step out of the way, use Erwin’s momentum against him, and get behind him long enough to kick the back of his knees, sending him to the ground in a heap.

He’s quick to attempt to get up, but he barely makes it to his knees before Levi kicks him in the shoulder, sending him onto his back on the ground. There, Levi presses the heel of his boot down on Erwin’s chest as he leans over him. His satisfaction is cut short by the unfortunate fact that he simply doesn’t weigh that much. Erwin grabs his boot with two hands and manages to lift it off of himself, throwing Levi off balance in the process.

Levi lands on Erwin’s chest with a little “oof,” barely managing to lock his hands around Erwin’s wrists in the process. There, their faces are only inches apart. They lock eyes and suddenly Erwin is surging up, claiming Levi’s lips in a heated kiss. Levi groans, allowing Erwin’s tongue to enter his mouth. He grinds down until their cocks are rubbing each other through their pants. For a moment, Levi loses himself in the feeling. Until Erwin bucks his hips, throwing him off and rolling them over so that Levi is the one pinned beneath him. That’s right, they were fighting. This time, when Erwin claims his mouth, Levi resists, hands shoving futility at his shoulders.

He bites Erwin’s lower lip savagely, but it’s not enough to deter the man. If anything, it makes him devour Levi’s mouth more hungrily as he runs a hand up the smaller man’s thigh, parting his legs wide enough to settle himself between them. Levi’s protests are swallowed up in Erwin’s kiss. He tries to use Erwin’s move against him, bucking his hips to throw him off, but it’s to no avail. All it does is give Erwin a better angle to rub his clothed cock against Levi’s covered entrance.

And  _ fuck  _ does that feel good. Almost good enough to let him win. He can tell Erwin is very well-endowed. Likely as endowed proportionally as Levi is. Except… Erwin is a much larger man. Levi knows it would be so satisfying to give in. 

And that’s exactly why he lets Erwin get carried away. Lets it go a little further. He revels in the way Erwin holds him down and steals his mouth, hands roving hungrily down Levi’s body, unbuttoning his shirt to feel his skin.

Levi only comes back to his senses when Erwin breaks their kiss and rises up enough to fumble with Levi’s belt. Still, it takes Levi a moment to jump on the opportunity. Erwin is foolish if he thinks Levi’s given up.

Levi uses the new distance between them to rise up and go for a head butt. However, It seems Erwin’s guard wasn’t as lowered as Levi had thought. Levi barely gets anywhere before his upper body is roughly pressed back into the dirt by Erwin’s hand on his chest. Erwin must’ve gotten his belt unfastened in time because, simultaneously, Levi’s pants are dragged down past his hips, exposing him.

Shit… Levi’s beginning to wonder if he might really lose this. He curses himself for not putting his all into the fight from the get go. Was he subconsciously hoping for this outcome? If not, then he never should have let Erwin get him in this position in the first place. It places the smaller person at the disadvantage. He’s running out of options without resorting to fighting tooth and nail, something he will not do in this scenario.

There is one way, he realizes… one moment he will be able to turn the tide. He’ll just have to let Erwin have his way a little while longer.

Levi glares spitefully up at Erwin, fingers tightening on the sleeve of the arm holding him down as Erwin toys with his rim. Met with smug blue eyes, Levi scowls, looking away. 

“Now, Levi…” Erwin croons, bringing his hand up to grip Levi’s chin and turn his face back to look at him. “Don’t be so sore… I’ll make it worth your loss.”

Levi spits in his face, wiping that smugness effectively off. Erwin’s eyes narrow. He brings his hand up to his cheek. His voice is calm, but deadly as he says “Thank you, Levi,” gathering that spit between his fingers and thumb and rubbing it around. Then he returns his hand between them, slicked fingers finding Levi’s hole. His middle finger presses in without pause, causing Levi to throw his head back with a gasp.

“If you just admit your defeat, this can go a lot more smoothly for the both of us.”

Levi deigns not to answer, letting Erwin draw his own conclusions from the way Levi throws his arm over his face to both hide his eyes and mask the noises he’s making as Erwin’s finger fucks him slowly. Levi can fake a lot of things, but he knows his face is too honest. Especially to someone like Erwin who reads people like open books. 

And really, it’s not difficult to pretend that he’s into it. Because he is. Erwin is very skilled with his fingers as he opens him up. The discomfort is already fading as Erwin finds his prostate. Levi’s tiny moans of pleasure are honest and real. Yet, he doesn’t remove his arm from hiding his face. Because if he does, he knows Erwin will see that the fight has not died from him yet. 

“As promised.. I’m going to fuck you into the dirt now.” Erwin warns before lifting Levi’s legs over his shoulders. 

Levi knows he chose wisely when covering his face, because he’s free to smirk at the vulnerable position Erwin just put himself in, head between Levi’s legs. The trap is laid… now he just has to wait for the right moment to spring it.

But then all thought is squeezed from Levi’s mind as Erwin’s fat cock presses its way past his rim. Fuck, he knew it was big, but he forgot to take that into account for his plans. Because, Erwin wasn’t completely wrong in his assumption that Levi liked to take dick because he’s small. More accurately , because he’s small, dick he takes feels  _ that much bigger _ . And he’d never admit it aloud, but the size difference is a huge turn on. 

He wants to just take it. He wants to accept his loss and let Erwin make good on his promise to fuck him into the dirt. He should. He really should just forget his pride for a moment and enjoy this. This blissful stretch. The feeling of being completely filled by Erwin Smith.

So distracted, Levi almost misses the moment he’d been waiting for. 

Levi is not above fighting dirty to get what he wants. 

Erwin groans in satisfaction as he finally buries himself to the hilt. Levi remains completely still and silent. Silent enough for Erwin to grow concerned. 

“Levi?”

Levi lets out the smallest whimper. Then there’s a hand pulling at the arm covering his face. 

“Levi, look at me.”

Levi shakes his head, refusing to let Erwin see.

“Did I hurt you?”

Silence.

Levi knows he’ll feel bad about this later. Especially because Erwin’s voice has gone  _ so soft _ . 

“ _ Shit.” _ Erwin pulls out, failing to notice in time the way Levi’s legs tighten, keeping him in their grasp. He fails to react in time to Levi surging up, twisting, and wrenching Erwin off him sideways with his thighs around his head. 

Levi moves quickly, enacting his plan. His pants conveniently cover Erwin’s face where Levi sits on his chest, causing him to reach blindly for Levi. It makes it all too easy for Levi to grab his wrists in a tight hold and bind them together with one of the belts that usually goes around Levi’s thigh. He tightens the bond, assuring Erwin won’t be able to break free. He won’t make Erwin’s mistake.

The man beneath him seems to have caught up with the situation, grunting and saying something muffled by Levi’s pants still covering his face. Levi slides back, both to give Erwin room to breathe and to put more weight on his lower body to keep him still.

Erwin looks at him, shocked and a little betrayed. “You-“ he cuts himself off, for once not sure what to say.

“Play dirty?” Levi levels him an almost bored look. “That’s what you get for choosing a thug to aim your desire at.”

Erwin still looks a little upset, but he closes his mouth into a firm line. Levi’s guilt stirs, but he shoves it down. To be sure, Levi reaches back to squeeze at Erwin’s erection, satisfied to find him still achingly hard. His worries of having gone too far are appeased. He palms at Erwin, lightly stroking him as he looks down at the man thoughtfully. The safest way to take him would be… 

Erwin’s arching his hips up into Levi’s hands where he strokes him absentmindedly. The man’s eyelids are lowered and his lips are parted in pleasure. Levi decides it’s worth a shot.

“Turn over,” Levi commands, easing his weight slightly off of Erwin.

Erwin’s gaze focuses back on him, but he doesn’t move.

Levi tightens his grip on Erwin’s cock. His other hand squeezes Erwin’s face in a death grip. “ _ Don’t make me tell you again,” _ he growls. 

And Levi’s guess had been right. Erwin’s dick twitches in his hand and the man groans before obeying Levi’s polite request, awkwardly shuffling beneath him until he’s laying flat on his belly. 

Levi smirks in satisfaction, settling his weight on the backs of Erwin’s thighs. He’s always been a natural leader. In the underground, people followed his orders. It’s only up here, aboveground, that Levi found someone he’s willing to follow. But even Erwin, this brilliant and fearsome leader in his own right, is willing to bend to Levi’s command when it suits him.

Levi drags Erwin’s pants down his thighs and kneads his exposed ass cheeks. He’s subtly stared at these cheeks from afar since he met Erwin and now they are all his. He makes the soft globes jiggle and Erwin lets out a soft moan.

Erwin is being so obedient for him. Levi assumes it’s because the man has accepted he’s lost this fight, hands bound and such. Levi can’t help but rub it in a little.

“Look at you… It would seem  _ you _ will be the one fucked into the dirt, today.”

Erwin watches him heavy-lidded over his shoulder as Levi takes his fingers into his mouth and wets them. 

Levi presses his slicked fingers between those cheeks, seeking Erwin’s hole. When he finds it, his eyes widen at how easily his fingers sink in. He pauses, letting that sink in. His head whips up to look at Erwin in shock.

“You… had this planned from the beginning didn’t you?”

“...I had certain hopes,” Erwin admits softly.

Levi begins to slowly fuck him with his fingers, spreading him further. “Do you often touch yourself this way when you think of me?”

Erwin gasps as his prostate is rubbed. “All the time!”

“You get turned on by the idea of getting fucked by short men?”

Erwin shakes his head vehemently. “Just you.” He gasps out as Levi’s pace increases.

“Why?” Levi demands, harshly attacking Erwin’s sweet spot.

Erwin whines, bucking his hips back to meet Levi’s fingers.

“Answer me.” Levi slows his assault to allow the man to think.

Erwin is panting as he answers. “Why you? To me, that question is absurd. Have you seen yourself? Heard yourself speak? Have you seen yourself  _ fight _ ? You haven’t or you wouldn’t need to ask me why. Everything about you is seductive, Levi. You’re amazing.”

Levi stills his hand completely. He’s shaken by the way Erwin is talking. He’d assumed Erwin was exaggerating earlier. But he really thinks…

“Erwin… You know you’re the only one who feels that way, don’t you?”

Erwin just stares at him, not comprehending.

Levi needs to clear this up. “Erwin, the whole Survey Scouts aren’t out to fuck me. I didn’t think you were serious about that because it’s ridiculous. I’ve been called a gremlin behind my back for as long as I can remember.”

Erwin gapes at him. “Who said that?” he demands to know.

“Why are  _ you _ so offended?” Levi chuckles fondly at his reaction.

“Because that’s absurd!” Erwin protests, “Levi, you’re beautiful! Surely, you  _ must  _ know!”

Levi’s face heats up uncharacteristically. He’s touched. Erwin must be really blinded by his feelings if he finds Levi beautiful.

More than ever, he wants to fuck Erwin. He wants to give it to him good, better than any fantasy Erwin’s ever had about him. To do that he has to know… “Erwin.. How do you fantasize about this going? Is it like this? Face down in the dirt, tied up and pinned?”

“A lot of times… yes.” Erwin admits. His own face turns a lovely shade of scarlet.

“Of course,” Levi says, mostly to himself. “You were allured by my strength, after all. That makes sense.”

“It’s much more than that… but yes. I’ve always wanted you to hold me down and take what you want from me.”

Levi is struck by just how similar they are. He can understand Erwin’s need on a personal level. And that’s why he’s going to give it to him.

Levi leans forward, grabbing a fistful of Erwin’s hair and forcing his head back as Levi enters him from behind.

Erwin lets out a broken sound of pleasure. Levi may be small over-all, but his cock is a generous size. It’s nice and thick enough to stretch Erwin’s hole pleasantly.

Above him, Levi gives his own hum of pleasure. For as long as he’s known Erwin, he has wanted to wipe that calm smugness off of the man’s face. Because, as much as he loves Erwin’s confidence and composure.. He wants to see him lose control. Levi knows just how to do it.

Levi draws back, letting Erwin feel the drag of his cock on its way out. Then he shoves back in, hard and deep, drawing another broke moan from him.

“What would your Scouts think if they could see you like this,  _ Commander _ ?” Levi purs as he pulls back again and slams in. “If they catch us, shall we tell them you ordered me to do it?” Levi does it again. “Would that make it better or worse?”

Erwin groans wordlessly at the very real threat of being caught like this. They aren’t that far away from the training field. Levi begins to drill into him mercilessly, vanishing the worry from his mind.

He puts all of his strength into his thrusts, truly giving Erwin what he’d wanted. Erwin is fucked into the dirt just the way that he had described wanting to do to Levi.

Levi releases Erwin’s hair, letting the man’s head fall as his body is rocked forward by each impact. Erwin’s moans, which had been increasing in volume, are muffled into his shoulder as Erwin turns his head sideways. His eye cracks open, pupils blown wide as he stares up at Levi.

Levi is mesmerized by the way the darkness swallows up his blue depths in his passion.

Suddenly, Erwin gasps out, “Levi!” as he’s stroked at just the right angle. Levi focuses on finding that same spot and makes sure his cock hits it on every thrust. His name begins to fall from Erwin’s lips over and over again, and it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. 

Levi grabs a handful of Erwin’s shirt and lifts it to expose the muscles of Erwin’s back as he fucks him. He’s all broad-muscled in a way that Levi is not. Levi’s strength is more hidden in his own lean and lithe frame. Sometimes he wonders where his strength comes from. It’s almost unnatural. Erwin’s strength is more tangible. He can feel it in the ripple of his muscles as Levi trails his other hand down the center of his back.

Levi’s desire grows and he removes his hand to brace himself as he begins thrusting desperately into Erwin. The man beneath him can’t take it anymore, crying out as he cums. His walls tighten around Levi, bringing him waves of pleasure in return. Levi can feel it building up and pushing him closer and closer. What nearly drives him over the edge is unexplainable, however. Levi is filled with an intense satisfaction to have brought Erwin such pleasure. It’s a similar feeling to the one he gets when he follows Erwin’s orders on the battlefield, fulfilling the man’s wishes. Why does fulfilling Erwin’s wishes make Levi feel so good? Better than fulfilling his own wishes. He doesn’t understand it, but he chases the feeling.

Holding out for as long as he can, Levi continues pumping his hips into Erwin. He wants more. He wants to feel Erwin’s pleasure again. Determined, Levi drags Erwin’s hips off the ground and reaches under the man to stroke him in time with his well-aimed thrusts. It does the trick, sending Erwin spiralling into another orgasm. He clenches down hard on Levi, whimpering from being forced to cum again so soon. The pleasure stretches on as Levi revels in serving Erwin. Deep down, he reaches an understanding. He’s made for this. He’s made to make Erwin’s dreams a reality. 

Later, alone in his room, Levi will wonder what came over him. In the moment that he cums inside of Erwin, he has the strangest thought: There can be no greater pleasure than serving his liege. 

He doesn’t even know where he’s heard that word before, or if he even ever has. But instinctively, he knows what it means. Erwin is the one he is meant to follow. He always has been. Always will be.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Surprise? 
> 
> I'm sorry for not tagging who would be topping and who would be bottoming. I didn't want to spoil the outcome of their fight. I've been wanting to write bottom Erwin for a while now, I just wasn't sure how to go about it til now. I hope you guys enjoyed it c:
> 
> I've got an art piece I'm working on for this that I'll post on my twitter in the next couple days.


End file.
